One Night
by Bimefl
Summary: Lisa sees Jackson again but not all is as it should be. Fluffy but no longer a oneshot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Lisa sees Jackson again, but not all is as it should be. Kinda fluffy. NO I will not tell pairings but if you don't know them by now you never will.

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I owned any of these characters I would have a lot of better things to do than sit around and write fanfics all day. Please!

**A.N.: **Yes, I know, I should be working on my chapter fic, but this popped up and begged to be written so, here yah go. It's kind of a crazy concept but, it works for me! Think about it...

And I revised just one line in here so if you're feeling up to it…

* * *

A chilling wind whipped her long brown hair into Lisa's eyes and she fought to keep it under control as she glanced around the darkened street. Why she hadn't just driven Lisa had no idea. Sure, it was only a block between her apartment and the gas station but still, Lisa never walked alone at night, not for the past two years. She clutched her purchase tighter and quickened her pace. The reason for her nighttime outing had Lisa worried and that only served to heighten her senses.

As a car rolled by she jumped, and then grinned mockingly at her foolishness. _Get a grip, Lise,_ she told herself uselessly. _There's nothing out there to hurt you. _As soon as the thought had formed Lisa knew it was a lie. There was too much out there that could hurt her. Evil had a name, and a face, try as she may to forget it.

Shaking her head Lisa listened to the sounds drifting around the semi-darkness of the street. There were murmurs from TV sets in the apartments, the constant electric hum of Miami, and something else. At first she dismissed it as her own breathing and footsteps but to be sure Lisa stopped a moment. Hearing the sound more clearly she turned around. _Nothing._ All she saw was the far off light of the gas station and the empty street.

Turning forward to continue her trek Lisa's heart froze.

"Hello, Lise," Jackson greeted her. Stepping backwards and holding her bag protectively in front of her she struggled to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. The man who haunted her dreams, her thoughts, her entire mind stood before her now in jeans and a t-shirt, hands in his pockets. His bright eyes bored into hers in the dimness of the street.

"Jackson," Lisa breathed. One thought took hold of her mind and in response she turned to run. Lightning fast Jackson's hand shot out to grab her arm while his other one went for the knife at his side. He glanced up and down the street to be sure they were alone. Satisfied, his attention went back to the girl in his grasp. She was staring at the knife in his hand, terror written clearly on her features.

Tugging her along Jackson guided them into an alley, the one right besides Lisa's apartment. So close, and yet so far. Once there he shoved her roughly against the brick wall and appraised her, knife resting by her side.

"Why so surprised to see me?" he asked, face inches from hers.

Had she been able Lisa would have run but as it was, with Jackson's hands holding her against the wall, all she could do was whisper in reply, "It's been awhile." Their last encounter was all too fresh in Lisa's mind. It had only been one month this time, as opposed to the three month gap from when she had stabbed him to when he had shown up at her apartment. Her eyes burned with tears but she was determined not to let them fall. She felt so vulnerable, trapped here in this alley with a man who had threatened her so many times.

"Only a month." Jackson raised the hand not holding the knife and brushed the hair away from Lisa's face. Almost unconsciously she leaned into the touch as he rested his hand on her cheek. The feel of her skin brought back memories he longed for. "I missed you," he said, pain in his voice.

"What did you miss?" she spat bitterly. This wasn't the way it was meant to be. He was a murderer, a deceiver. There was blood on Jackson Ripner's hands and she felt it in every touch, every slight caress. Warm, and alive it flowed over her now as his hands met her skin and with everything in her Lisa tried to tell herself she didn't want it.

Jackson put the knife away and brought his other hand up to hold Lisa's face, eyes never leaving her deep green ones, barely brimmed with tears now. "This," he whispered as he pressed his body to hers and their lips met.

For the briefest moment Lisa was going to pull away but as she felt Jackson's warm, soft lips on hers she was intoxicated, just like last time. Slowly the kiss deepened and Lisa matched the intensity with which Jackson was drawing her closer. Her hands slid up and over his shoulders, one still holding her bag, as his ran down her back.

Lisa could feel the pain, the longing in his touch but there was something else there, something more sinister. He didn't just want to be with her, as he had already, he wanted her. Body, mind, and soul Jackson wanted to control her just like he controlled everything else in his life, his job, the people around him, everything. In the end it was Lisa who pulled away first, very nearly disgusted with what she had just done, remembering much more. She could feel his infectious passion taking over and it scared her more than anything.

Breathing hard she told him, "I can't do this." Her arms dropped off his shoulders but his stayed firmly around her small frame. Her eyes glanced away but his stayed glued, watching her expression and reading it like an open book.

"Lise," he said softly, "don't you see it? It doesn't matter if you try to fight this. It doesn't matter how many lies you tell yourself. The truth is you already belong to me." Lisa's eyes once more met Jackson's as he went on. "In the morning when you wake up, whom do you think of? When you see that scar," he paused, bending to kiss it lightly, feeling as Lisa cringed, "who is it you think of first now? Every day at work, who can't you get off your mind?"

"Jackson, stop it," Lisa begged. Oblivious he continued.

"At night," he whispered harshly, "lying in bed all alone, who do you wish was there?" The silence rang out as the pair studied each other.

Lisa swallowed hard, only because she knew he was right. Staring into those blue eyes, those damnable blue eyes, she cursed him for it. She cursed him for knowing her better than she knew herself, she cursed him for ever coming into her life, but most of all she cursed him for the last time they met.

"Don't you see, Lise?" Jackson stated, halfway mocking her weakness. "You already belong to me. Stop trying to fight it and life would be a lot easier." He held her close in a warm embrace but pulled back suddenly. "What's this?" he asked, grabbing her bag.

"No, don't-" Lisa tried, but it was too late. In his hand Jackson held the reason why Lisa had gone out that night. An E.P.T. It had been six weeks since her last period, four since she had seen Jackson. Do the math.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **OK, so I lied. This was going to be a oneshot, but a combination of inspiration and reviews encouraged me to add more. I don't like this as much as the first chapter, but I felt it was needed. In fact there's probably going to be a third chapter too, but I'm not 100 on that. Anywas, you know that drill, reviews welcome and appriciated.

**MizzNite **Perhaps this chapter might clear up that confusion...

**Signs Fan, anime kisses, ellina Hope, **and **Jess58 **Well, you did ask for more so... enjoy it while you can.

**Evergreen702 **Yes, they did see each other in between the end of the movie and this fic. I tried to make that a little clearer with just a one line revise in the first chapter so, hopefully it helps.

And finally, a thank you to **Winged Seraph** and **silent sister **and anyone else who reviewed after I updated this. I just love reviews!

* * *

One year. In reality it is not that long of a time span but to Lisa Reisert it stretched on for an eternity that year. No one understood, so she told no one. Of course they all saw what was happening to her, but not many knew the truth. The only two people in the world who did weren't saying anything.

Lisa could remember when her father first saw it.

"Lisa," he asked her gently, not wanting to offend her, "that dress was loose on you last month." Joe appraised his daughter with an unreadable expression.

_Trying to sound offhand Lisa commented, "Oh it must have shrunk in the wash." She tried to walk past her father out the door. They were supposed to go to dinner tonight, a Daddy-Daughter date._

_Joe wasn't buying it. He touched her arm to stop her and Lisa turned to look him in the eyes. "Lise, I know you're lying to me." His tone spoke volumes of a father's wisdom and Lisa looked away, almost shameful. _

_"Dad," she tried lamely. _

_"No," he told her. "Lisa I'm not blind. You've been missing an awful lot of work lately and acting so strange. I've seen only one thing like this before and that was when your mother-" _

_"Dad," Lisa cut him off, "let's just go to dinner, ok? I'm hungry." She glanced away but made no move towards the door._

_"I love you, Lise," he whispered. Closing her eyes Lisa saw another face but the same words. Breaking down she let her father take her into his arms. "What happened?"_

Lisa had made up some lie about getting drunk one night and not remembering what had happened the next morning. Joe Reisert did not believe her. His daughter did not sleep with strangers. In fact as far as he knew his daughter didn't sleep with anyone. But the look in her eyes, that desperate, pleading look, told him not to ask. And he never did.

* * *

"Hush a by you sweet little baby and don't you cry anymore." Lisa sang softly to the beautiful, precious gift she held in her arms. His bright, expressive blue eyes were slowly closing and the delicate thumb was caught between two lips.

Alexander Joseph had been born four months ago. Only Lisa's father had been there with her. Alex's father had been nowhere to be found. Often times, looking into the eyes of her child, Lisa could see Jackson there. The child looked just like him, blue eyes, dark hair, trademark smile. In a way it haunted her everyday. Just waking up and seeing Alex reminded her of that night, that mistake, or so she had thought.

Now when she thought of Jackson and what had happened she wasn't so sure that it had been a mistake. When he had shown up after three months of nothing Lisa had been ready to kill him. The longer he stayed, though, the more she felt far different. By the end of that night she knew that no matter what she did Jackson would always be there. Alex was living proof of that.

"Daddy is down at his stock brokers office a keeping the wolf from the door." Lisa's singing was a mere whisper as she gently set baby Alex in his crib by her bed and went to change into pajamas.

Coming out of the bathroom in silky shorts and a shirt Lisa stopped dead in her tracks. Standing over the crib holding Alex was a tall, skinny man with dark hair.

"Its ok," he whispered, "Daddy's here." Turning he looked at Lisa with his piercing blue eyes and her suspicions were confirmed.

"You never called," she accused. Stalking up to him she stared into those eyes and grinned.

"I couldn't," Jackson replied. "They can't know about you." He returned his gaze to the child in his arms. "He looks so small, so frail." Trailing a finger down Alex's cheek he bent down to kiss the child on the forehead.

"He looks just like you," Lisa smiled. Jackson looked at her once more and leaned in to kiss her. She let him but barely had the energy to return it.

"Can I have a picture?" Jackson sounded like a child begging for a toy and Lisa took pity and went to rummage one up for him. Returning she found Jackson had put Alex back in his crib and was lounging on the bed.

"Here," she said, handing it to him. It was a picture of Lisa smiling up at the camera holding Alex, who was also smiling but at Lisa instead of the camera. He took the picture and set it on her nightstand. Taking a hint Lisa settled down next to him, laying her head on his chest. "Please stay," she breathed against him. Lisa had no idea why she couldn't hate him. She didn't know why she longed for his touch, for his very presence. In a strange way she even longed for his control.

"I can't," he told her, holding her close, breathing in the scent that he had missed so much this past year. Jackson had wanted to be there, wanted to see his child, and wanted to see Lisa. Being away from her was like missing a part of himself. When he didn't know where she was he felt as though the world was out of whack. If he couldn't control her life what could he control? That was how he loved her, in his own twisted way.

A kiss soon became more but by the next morning Jackson was gone, leaving only a note with a silent promise to her.

_Lise,_

_I wish I could have stayed but we both know I can't. Soon we will be together; soon I won't have to go, but for now just remember I will be watching you. Send my love to Alex._

_-Jackson_

That was it, no I love you, no yours truly. Simply Jackson. That was all Lisa really needed.


End file.
